


Hetalia chatrooms

by BakaRamenBowl, SkittalsandCherryRedIcePope



Series: Old Hetalia Fics [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaRamenBowl/pseuds/BakaRamenBowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittalsandCherryRedIcePope/pseuds/SkittalsandCherryRedIcePope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off an rp my friend and i did years ago. moving this over from fanfiction dot net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hetalia chatrooms

BakaRamenBowl: RP?

LezziiRainbow: sure

BakaRamenBowl: what do you want to rp?

LezziiRainbow: idk

BakaRamenBowl: PrussiaxRussia? IvanxGilbert?

LezziiRainbow: sure

BakaRamenBowl: I'm Ivan. I call him. You're Gilbert, so be an asshole.

LezziiRainbow: not that hard lol

BakaRamenBowl: lol true. So... What's going on?

LezziiRainbow: I was thinking like with the chat room that one time

BakaRamenBowl: lol. Chat rooms. you start.

-Sexi_Russian_Hater has signed in-

-xXRussiaXxxXRulesXxxXAllXx has signed in-

Gilbert: Well, look who signed in...

Ivan: What's your problem now, Gilbert?

Gilbert: Oh, just the usual. you being my stalker. guess im too sexy to resist.

-Nippon has just signed in-

Kiku: O.o"

-Nippon has just signed out-

Gilbert: Haha. what a wuss.

Ivan: You're so gay, and you dont even like... penis.

Gilbert: At least i dont pretend im an american popstar.

Ivan: is that ALL you could come up with?

-Prussias-little-brothers-Italian-lover has just signed in-

Feliciano: Wow. and you guys say that I'M special.

-Romanos-little-brothers-German-lover has just signed in-

Ludwig: Behave Gil!

-_Potato_Hater_ has just signed in-

Lovino: WHATS WITH YOUR USERNAMES?!?!!

\--Romanos-sexii-Spanish-BF- has just signed in-

Antonio:what's going on?

Lovino: GET OUT!!!

Ludwig: stop fighting.

-_Potato_Hater_ has logged off to go fuck his boyfriend-

Gilbert: wow... special much?! Fuckin' idiots.

Ludwig: Gilbert!

Feliciano: i didnt kew that you had an older brother...

Ludwig: Gil's an ass.

Ivan: ...

-Russiasfuturewife has just signed in-

Ivan: I'm gone!

-xXRussiaXxxXRulesXxxXAllXx has just left the chat room-

Gilbert: LMMFAO!!

Ludwig: Gil...

Gilbert: Yes Lewdy?

Ludwig: Be nice for once, please?

Gilbert: *sigh* alright. What do I get for it?

Ludwig: How about not getting kicked out of my house?

Gilbert: Ah. good point. I'll behave.

Ludwig: now, if i feed you or not, thats a different story.

Gilbert: And you call me an ass.

-_Potato_Hater_ has signed in-

Lovino: Im happier now. Id be even more so if Feliciano broke up with PotatoAss

Feliciano: I dont talk about Antonio like that, Do I?!!

Natalia: Damn. I missed Ivan...

-Russiasfuturewife logged off-

Lovino: But you accept Antonio, right?

Feliciano: Yes...

Lovino: Well, I can go out with him because you accept him. But if i were to, Oh, say that i dont accept PotatoAss...

Feliciano: I DONT CARE IF YOU ACCEPT HIM OR NOT!!!!

Gilbert: Wow. And here i thought that he only had the emotional capacity of a teaspoon.

Ludwig: Feliciano? Are you okay?

Feliciano: No...

-Prussias-little-brothers-Italian-lover has just signed off-

Ludwig: Aww, Geez...

-Romanos-little-brothers-German-lover- has just signed off-

Lovino: GET AWAY FROM MY IDIOT LITTLE BROTHER, POTATOASS!!!

-_Potato_Hater_ has just signed off-

Gilbert: Wow...

Gilbert: I'm alone.

-Kyuubi_Jinchuuriki has just signed in-

Gilbert: Who the hell are you?

Naruto: Oops... Wrong room.

-Kyuubi_Jinchuuriki has just signed out-

Gilbert: WTF?

Gilbert: Im alone again...

-PiBird has just signed in-

Pibird: Hi

Gilbert: When did you get an account?

Pibird: OOH! Salad!! G2GBai!!!!

-PiBird has just signed off-

Gilbert: Damn.

Gilbert: I'll write a song!

Gilbert: the song of...

Gilbert: Amazing me...

Gilbert: For Me...

Gilbert: By Me!!!

Gilbert: YAY! I'm A ginious!!!

-xXRussiaXxxXRulesXxxXAllXx has just signed back in-

Ivan: You spelled 'genius' wrong.

Gilbert: ......

Gilbert: Shut up!

Ivan: lol

Gilbert: Youre an ass, you russian bastard

Ivan: i know.

-Russiasoldersister has signed in-

Ukraine: Hello little brother!

Ivan: hi Ukraine.

Ukraine: Natalia has gone off to look for you.

Ivan: I cant say where i am.

-Russiasfuturewife has signed in-

Natalia: Big brother Ivan, Lets become one!

Ukraine: Natalia... please stop. youre his little sister. nothing more.

Natalia: O_o"

-Russiasfuturewife has logged off to find Russiasoldersister and kill her-

-Russiasoldersister has run away-

Ivan: ...

Gilbert: Your family's fucked up.

Ivan: Thanks. I'll take that as sympathy.

-xXRussiaXxxXRulesXxxXAllXx has signed out to go save his sister-

Gilbert: They need to stop getting on online chatrooms and get a life.

-Sexi_Russian_Hater has signed out-


End file.
